


Christmas Movie

by tablechair



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablechair/pseuds/tablechair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short festive one-shot, with mild fluff. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Movie

Hiroki flopped himself down upon the warm sofa; embracing the seasonal scent of the cosy living room- his lover, Nowaki , had insisted on lighting spicy and cinnamon candles around the room; and now Hiroki was glad of that. The deep red candles with their glowing embers really added something to the already decoration cladded room around him.

As he sank into the comfortable sofa, relieved to be sitting down after such a long day, his lover Nowaki embraced him warmly, smiling as he did so. Hiro gasped and hesitated at the gesture, causing the other man to loosen his grip and tense a little- Hiroki didn’t like that. He wanted his lover and himself to feel at ease as they watched their Christmas movie together.

So to show this, putting his legs up onto the sofa, he returned the embrace and rested his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Nowaki then smiled contently as he lovingly squeezed his Hiro-San, then proceeding to press play and allow their favourite Christmas film, Elf, to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; just a little idea that came into my head as I was Christmas decoration shopping this evening, so I thought I'd share! :p


End file.
